lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 479
Report #479 Skillset: Aquamancy Skill: None Org: Paladins Status: Completed Mar 2012 Furies' Decision: We did not like the solutions as they were offered. We will instead make deluged water harder to cross. Cosmic Waterwalk (and its enchantment) will allow walking across deluged rooms as normal, but psychom gliding and surfboards will be hindered. Rubbing a surfboard will now give the waterwalk defence, and it will continue to give inherent waterwalk in natural water. Problem: Since my report to make the Surfboard dingbat artifact similar to the Mechanical Yoyo was rejected (Report #464), I have been thinking of a balanced way to solve the problem of innate Waterwalking in Aquamancy melds. After a year and a half (and with the help of Akui), solutions that will not change how the Surfboard currently works has finally surfaced. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add a new effect, not blocked by protection, to Deluge (or whatever ability that fits most thematically). Enemies who have Waterwalk active (whether passively or via the defense) will suffer a 1.25 second balance loss post-movement due to seasickness from the rapid motions in magical waves. The balance loss will happen whether they are entering or leaving the rooms where the ability is active. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Same as Solution #1 but the effect is demesne-wide and is protected against by having the Levitate defense. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Reconsider Solution #1 of Report #464. Player Comments: ---on 3/15 @ 20:08 writes: The 1.25 second balance loss is slightly longer than the 1 second wait time of rubble and SWIM because the effect is post-movement. ---on 3/15 @ 21:51 writes: So.. Having waterwalk up will delay you moving around the demesne. Not having waterwalk up will delay you moving around the demesne. Having the defense up will actually hurt your movement speed. Am I understanding all of that correctly? ---on 3/18 @ 02:17 writes: I do not support 1 and 2. They would be substantial buffs. I've fought in plenty of aquamenses pre surfboard and I can count on one hand the number of times I've found myself swimming. ---on 3/18 @ 06:12 writes: Llandros, if you have never found yourself swimming, then you must mean you agree with Solution #2. Aquamancers use the same ability to strip Waterwalk and Levitate. Just keep Levitate up and this will never affect you! (Also, I should have been more clear. For Solution #2, everyone is affected. This mimics an Aquamancy meld without Surfboards nearly identically--which Llandros doesn't have a problem with!) ---on 3/19 @ 02:39 writes: I don't really think this is all that necessary. Envoy new types for the aqua demesne. Also, get Neos to weigh in on this? It seems like aquamancy would really be best served by new mechanics, instead of expanding the capacity to screw around with movement. I don't like the solutions, which punish you if you do, punish you if you don't. Solution 2 mitigates this somewhat, and is therefore more okay than: "Have waterwalk stripped, be slowed, don't have it stripped, be slowed more." which is just absurd. ---on 3/19 @ 02:58 writes: I don't really think you understand, Enyalida. Perhaps, I have not explained Solution #1 well enough. If you do not have a form of Waterwalk active, you have to swim throughout the demesne due to Deluge. If Waterwalk is active, you are only affected in the rooms adjacent to the Aquamancer. (Neos told me he likes the solutions, but I'll let him comment for himself.) ---on 3/19 @ 03:05 writes: One more thing that I left out: the seasickness effect does not occur when the movement is forced. ---on 3/19 @ 05:29 writes: I did say I liked the solutions. I've considered the problem a number of times in addition to various other problems plaguing the overall Aquamancy demesne, and it's either patchwork fixes, or a complete overhaul of the demesne. The only other option I can think up is blocking the use of surfboards while stillwater is up, but that's just a bandaid in my opinion. ---on 3/19 @ 17:03 writes: I dislike 1 sufficiently for it to make me suspicious of 2. Change it to be a flat movement delay instead of balance loss. ---on 3/19 @ 19:22 writes: I am 100% supportive of a 1 second movement delay identical to SWIM. In that case, I really hope Solution #3 gets a chance. If Solution #3 is accepted, fewer changes have to be made. If not, I guess we need another theme since seasickness doesn't seem to make sense for movement delay. ---on 3/20 @ 01:38 writes: Do not support any of these solutions. I also note that these solutions seem tailored to nullify Tracking's swiftswim bonus, and that Solutions 1 and 2 appear to be aimed at buffing the effects of Pits in an aquamancer demesne more than anything else. ---on 3/20 @ 02:42 writes: How do any of these solutions nullify DeepseaHunter's SWIFTSWIM? Also, how does Pit get buffed? (Assuming you're referring to the original concept of post- movement balance loss, I feel like it helps for everything except Pits!) Please elaborate. ---on 3/20 @ 02:54 writes: Raeri, I also just noticed that you supported Solution #3 in the past based on your comment in Report #464. Why do you suddenly not like that solution now? ---on 3/20 @ 06:01 writes: I like it still, but apparently that's not going to fly based on the end decision, so :(. And the pit comment was because I'm under the impression you need to be on eq/bal to climb back out. Swiftswim comment is since the solution as it stands makes it sound like the balance loss occurs regardless of how the target moves, as long as waterwalk is up. ---on 3/20 @ 06:27 writes: Pits will not be affected because you are stunned for around 2 seconds when you fall into one. That is more than enough time for balance to be recovered. (That's why I feel this is least helpful when used together with Tracking.) As for SWIFTSWIM, I see what you mean now. However, it's not nullified. This is because you get to move a bunch of rooms before you get the balance loss since it's applied after moving. So, think of it as Sprinting with a 1.25 second balance loss. ---on 3/20 @ 06:37 writes: But anyway, Llandros expressed that a movement delay is preferable to balance loss. I would like to stick to his suggestion since it closely resembles how it was before Surfboards were introduced. I just need something that would make more sense thematically... ---on 3/20 @ 10:32 writes: I definitely agree with the problem, though I also would prefer a general movement delay to balance loss. ---on 3/21 @ 00:45 writes: I see. I'll go ahead and support a general movement delay (1s) on voluntary cardinal movement within a radius of the demesne holder, I guess. ---on 3/21 @ 05:21 writes: Well, depends on the radius size and also have to consider how this would affect people without waterwalk who are swimming. Do the delays compound? If the radius is adjacent rooms only, I don't believe that really solves the problem of surfboards and to a lesser extent Psymet Gliding making it very easy to walk through an Aquamesne. ---on 3/21 @ 07:16 writes: The delay only happens to people with Waterwalk up. It will be demesne-wide and will affect everyone that does not have Levitate active. ---on 3/28 @ 21:57 writes: I still think that the problem is nicely solved by just making surfboard a rub to gain everlasting enchantment. Any other (of these suggested) solutions fall into this silly buisness where you penalize people for a defense designed to help against that exact situation. Just make an effect that strips waterwalking on adjacent rooms that isn't prot blocked, if needlerain is blocked by protection. Even niftier would be a non-protection scroll blocked thing that temporarily disables waterwalk on adjacent rooms, but only for short periods. FastTide -> the tides will fluctuate wildly according to the will of the aquamancer. When the tides are high, you have no choice but to swim! Every 5 seconds, the tides change. You can just wait, but you'll be wasting time. (Or something)